Blood of Royals
by blue octopus
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a prince.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one** • gone

The foyers were dark and empty, save for a lonely silhouette. Dark, looming shadows cast from the portraits on the wall. She felt she would never outlive the shadows, she would never mean a thing to them. She never meant a thing to anyone except him, the only person who would ever love her-who could ever love her. But he was enough.

A smile tinged the darkness abiding in her soul, spreading the strange warmth that he had hidden, so different from the cold she had expected. To fall in love with a god was forbidden, and yet here she was.

Perhaps this was her ultimate rebellion. He loved her for her spirit, and her spirit was what brought her here. She had never expected to fall in love.

She would see him soon, she thought, just one more sunset, and here the sun came up.

And then the pain started.

* * *

"Father!" Thor stormed into the throne room, shouting for all to hear. "Father, what have you done?"

Odin merely looked at Thor. "What are you talking about, my son?"

"I am speaking of Sigyn! What have you done with her?"

"Sigyn has been taken care of," Odin replied, a note of disgust in his tone.

Thor's hands clenched into fists. "Is she dead?" He asked finally, quietly. He received no answer. "Is she dead?" He demanded, louder.

Odin shifted slightly. "She is dead," he affirmed, solemnly. "She died in childbirth."

"No," Thor said softly. He took a breath. "And did you tell my brother?"

"Loki has not been notified of his wife's passing."

Barely able to contain his anger, Thor let out a cry of rage. "Father, you must tell him! Sigyn is-was-the only person he loves." A hint of sorrow laced his last words.

"I will not tell him of the halfblood's passing!" Odin snapped. "If you wish him to know, tell him yourself. I will not see him."

A moment of silence followed, the air thick with tension. "And the child?" Thor asked finally.

Odin turned his eye upon his son. "Gone."

* * *

**Author's Note** *important information

If you've made it this far in my story, thank you! I plan to continue this no matter what, but first I would like to address some things.

• I've labeled this as an Avengers/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. crossover, but those are just the biggest ones, I'm set to include numerous other fandoms, even ones without real fanbases. If you come across one you don't know enough about to follow along, please feel free to ask me any questions you need to in order to understand.

• As to Thor, at the moment this is slightly AU (if I'm correct in my terminology). It'll take place before and after Thor: the Dark World. For my purposes, Sigyn is a halfblood Asgardian, and is also married to Loki (that totally could've happened guys). Sigyn is a character in Norse mythology, and she is actually married to Loki.

• Yeah, this chapter was awfully short, but you've got to start somewhere, right? In future chapters there'll be lots of run-ins between characters of my fandoms, and I'll try to include at least two groups per chapter.

• Last and definitely most important, this is not going to be a stupid fanfic (at least, I hope not)! I know that merges of so many fandoms tend to be kind of awful-ish, but I'm going for awesome here, so hopefully you can see it, too.

If you're curious or have suggestions of fandoms to include (so long as I'm actually in them), please leave a review. Thanks!

-Gabbie


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 •** for Aslan

Linda was dead.

When he found out, he ran, and he never turned back. Richard didn't doubt that this had happened because of the events that had transpired so recently that had already gotten so many people killed. He knew he was next. And that's why he hid.

* * *

"Peter! Susan!" Lucy embraced her siblings eagerly, Edmund hanging behind a bit as usual.

"Come on, Ed," Peter said, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"We have so much to tell you," Lucy said eagerly, ready to relate their most recent adventure in Narnia.

"Stories about how awful staying with Eustace was?" Susan guessed.

The two youngest Pevensies exchanged glances. "Actually, it's about you-know-what," Edmund said.

Peter's eyebrows lifted. "You mean . . ."

"You've been there?" Susan finished.

Lucy nodded. "And not only have we been there," she began, her gaze drifting to her aunt and uncle's house.

"Eustace?" Peter and Susan exclaimed together.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk," Edmund said, looking around. "They could hear."

The siblings adjourned to the garden back of the house, and the older two were debriefed about the others' trip to Narnia.

"Eustace, a dragon?" Peter asked. "I wish I had seen that!"

"I wish we could go to Narnia," Susan said wistfully.

Peter took her hand. "I know, Su, so do I."

Lucy had opened her mouth to say something, but just then a very large wind gusted, and she found herself glad for the noise as she wasn't sure what to say.

Susan's heart leapt into her throat-this wind didn't feel ordinary. Perhaps Aslan had changed his mind? Oh, but that was foolish, wasn't it?

She thought so, until the great Lion appeared in the garden before them.

Lucy was first to speak, as usual. "Aslan?"

"There is not much time to waste," Aslan said. "I need your help, my children. There are events in motion, here and in many other realms, that must be stopped immediately."

"What is going on, Aslan?" Peter asked.

"That, I cannot tell you, not yet."

"How can we help?" Lucy asked.

"That is complicated," Aslan replied. "I need you, Susan and Edmund, to go to a place in America called Manhattan. There, you will run across a woman and her husband searching for their friend. It is imperative that they find him, and they will require your help."

Edmund and Susan glanced at each other.

"And how will we know we've found the right people?" Edmund enquired.

"You will know," Aslan ensured them. "For they leave stardust in their wake."

"And what of us?" Peter asked, looking at Lucy."

"Peter, you will be transported to a new realm, one you have never seen before. You will be found by a prince, who will immediately be taken captive. You must find a way either to prevent his capture, or to rescue him, and spare the life of his captor."

Peter nodded. "Yes, sir. I will fight with all my strength for this prince. And when I have saved him?"

"Guidance will come." Aslan turned to Lucy. "And you, my child, must wait. In less than two weeks, you will receive a letter of instruction."

"Two weeks?" Lucy exclaimed. "But I will feel so useless!"

"Do not worry, Lucy. Your time will come. And now we must go, for time is of the essence."

Then the wind came again, and Aslan disappeared, along with Peter, Susan, and Edmund.

Leaving Lucy alone.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, so maybe this is a little AU for everything, but I'm doing my best to keep characters in character. Anyway, here are the Pevensies, already. I plan on them playing a very large part of this story. If you didn't catch this, their timeline is right after the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.

This was another short chapter, but they should be getting longer soon.

Thanks so much for the review and the follows on my first chapter. I really appreciate for people to let me know how I'm doing, so reviews are massively appreciated.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3** • the 1940s

"And you say you've gotten it up to 300 . . ."

"328 MPG," the little blonde finished, nodding.

"Impressive," the man stated, running a hand along the hood of the van. "Very impressive."

"Thank you, sir," the small girl said. "It's taken me a long time to get it this far, but I think with my designs I can soon alter many vehicles with unparalleled fuel efficiency." She was beginning to get excited, the sort of excited that only came with science.

Leo looked at her with a level of admiration he figured he'd probably never felt toward such a young-and small-person. "It's quite astounding, miss Sutton. Thank you for showing this to me."

"No problem," the girl smiled, handing the agent a bulging folder. "Copies of my research and designs, like you requested."

"Thank you very much, we will be in touch soon, I can assure you." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Thank you, Agent Fitz."

* * *

Fitz found Ward outside, talking to a tall man and an older woman. As he neared them, Ward shook the woman's hand and turned away.

"What's that?" Ward asked, motioning toward the file in Fitz's hand.

"Research, designs. One of the juniors, a miss Sutton, has an old van up to 328 miles per gallon."

"You sound impressed," Ward said indifferently.

"What, and you aren't?" Fitz asked as the agents made their way to the car. "I have to admit, I wasn't too thrilled when Coulson asked us to come to a school for girls. But really, Ward, these girls are kind of amazing."

Ward raised an eyebrow. "Maybe your science geeks are amazing, but most of the covert operations kids are mediocre at best. There are a few who are good, but it's hard to be impressed."

Fitz gave the other agent a knowing look. "They asked you to run a mission, didn't they?"

"Yes," Ward muttered, getting into the driver's seat of the standard issue black car.

"And you said yes?"

"Yep."

Fitz gave a laugh. "At least it'll give you a better opportunity to see the way they work. Maybe you'll find a couple recruits."

"And you want to recruit the car girl?"

He shrugged. "I don't even know if she needs the Academy, Ward. She's already doing more amazing things than I did when I was there, she could probably go right into the field."

"There is, of course, the problem of her being-"

"Sixteen, I know. But that's a problem we'll have with all these girls," Fitz countered. "They'll stay here until they're done with their senior years."

Ward didn't reply, which Fitz took as a signal that they'd talked too much already, and didn't say another thing until they got out of the car and back onto the bus.

* * *

"Elizabeth Sutton, sixteen, honorary student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," Coulson said, bringing up the files on the young girl. "One of the few students with parents who don't have any pre-existing government involvement. And that is very, very difficult."

"And you want to bring her on for . . . ?" Jemma asked.

"Her pet project, as she told Agent Fitz, is a car that she's gotten up to nearly 350 MPG," Coulson replied. Skye gave an impressed whistle.

"328," Fitz clarified. "Not to nitpick or anything," he said quickly, earning a Look from Coulson.

"We want to bring her in to look at the designs of the Bus's engine and see if she can come up with any designs to increase its fuel efficiency. We'll give the headmistress a call and see what we can do."

* * *

"Look there," Amelia said with a rush of excitement, pointing at a photo in the newspaper. "That is definitely the TARDIS."

Rory looked up from his book. "Yes, it does look like it," he agreed. "But it's from over three years ago."

Amy sighed, defeated. "He's got to come here sometime," she said.

Her husband set his book down on the table and folded his hands together. "Amy, it's been two years. I think it's time we accept that we live here."

She frowned. "I know, but there's just part of me that will always want to go back. You know, see him again."

Rory took her hand. "Me too, you know that. I think we can be sure that, if he ever figures out a way to come back for us, he will."

Amy looked frustrated. "But we don't even need him, we just need a version of him that can take us back to the day the angel sent us back in time."

"I know, Amy. But while we keep an eye out, I think it's best to keep on with our lives. Besides, the 1940s aren't so bad," he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," she smiled back, leaning over to kiss his cheek, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Rory, getting up and walking to the door. "Hello, what can I-" he stopped, surprised.

A tall young man with dark hair stood on his front porch, holding a young woman who looked very similar and appeared to be unconscious. "Sir, could you help me? I'm afraid my sister is dying."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I will try not to have one of these for every chapter! There probably will be one, though, until I really get going.

This chapter introduces the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Gallagher Girls, and the Ponds. All you need to know about the Gallagher Girls is they go to a school for spies, and Liz Sutton is a genius who specializes in sciences like Fitz and Simmons from MAoS. If you're unfamiliar with Doctor Who, the Ponds are stuck in the past, and supposedly the Doctor can't retrieve them (plot holes, Moffat!). I will be working around that, with the help of Edmund and Susan.

Please let me know what you think! I am always open to suggestions. Thanks again to everyone who read and followed, and lots of love to my solitary reviewer, Smilindolfin.

-Gabbie


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**• Crashing

"No, thank you." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth as he dropped his façade. Perhaps disguising himself as Odin would be harder than he'd thought. But it wasn't as if he could come back; he, the war criminal who had just helped his "brother" to commit treason.

He left the throne and made his way through a private doorway to an equally private dungeon. Loki's footsteps became lighter as he neared the prison, as this section of the palace, though he'd enchanted it with protection, was still behind the living quarters.

A thin, malnourished man with scraggly brown hair sat against the wall in the only occupied cell. Beside him was a basin of water.

"Hello, my friend." Loki smiled, but made sure his eyes maintained their usual coldness. "How are you doing on this fine day? Oh, wait."

"Stop this, Loki," the man said, struggling to stand. "Stop this madness, and let us forget the past."

"What, you don't like it?" Loki raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Would you like this better?" He waved his hand at the man, until before him was a small, sandy-haired boy. He smiled, then turned the boy into a woman.

"Stop this," the woman repeated.

Loki chuckled. "All right, you win." Then with another wave of his hand, he gave the man his true form back.

"Please, Loki," Odin begged. "Let me go, and I will restore you to your former place."

"I don't need you," Loki began. He turned around, his back facing Odin.

"You do," the Allfather protested, coming up closer.

"And why is that?"

Odin chuckled, as if he had a secret that no one else knew. And Loki clenched his hands into fists. "What is it, old man?" He demanded, walking to the other side of the room to keep himself from doing anything rash. He hated this man.

"Don't you want to know," Odin began, "about Sigyn?"

* * *

Liz sat on her bed, an advanced quantum mechanics textbook on her lap, pink highlighter in hand. But Liz wasn't paying much attention to the book.

"Liz, can I see you in my office?" Headmistress Morgan had asked after dinner.

Liz had exchanged looks with Cammie, Bex, and Macey. "Um, sure."

She followed the headmistress, who was also the mother of her best friend, to her office. There was something about Mrs. Morgan, the headmistress's office, and, well . . . everything, that made Liz feel very, very small (which probably had something to do with her stature).

Cam's mom motioned for Liz to sit at the desk as she took her place at the opposite side.

Mrs. Morgan handed Liz a photograph. "You know who that is." It wasn't a question

Liz nodded, glancing at the man in the photo. "Yes." The headmistress looked at her expectantly, so Liz went on. "Agent Fitz. He came to see my van project." She handed the photograph back.

Mrs. Morgan folded her hands in front of her. "Agent Leo Fitz works for an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm sure you've heard of it." Liz nodded again. "S.H.I.E.L.D. was very interested in your fuel efficiency project. They'd like to bring you aboard their aircraft-the Bus, they call it-and allow you to study it to see what modifications you can make to allow for better fuel economy. If you're successful, they're very hopeful about a future for your project."

By now, a million questions were swirling through Liz's brain-What model aircraft was this? What sort of engine did it have what means would be given to her aboard the plane?-But only one made it out. "How long?"

She could've sworn the headmistress almost smiled. "Only about a week. You won't miss too much. In fact, I'm sure you can receive extra credit for this."

Liz tried to weigh her options, but found that she could hardly think with all the exciting possibilities in front of her. So, she found herself saying, "Yes. I'll do it."

Mrs. Morgan smiled. "I'll let S.H.I.E.L.D. know. They'll send a couple of agents to transport you to the aircraft on Sunday."

Sunday.

"Liz?" Macey waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "Liz, what's up?"

Liz looked up to see her three friends crowded on the edge of her bed. She pursed her lips, unsure how to explain. Finally, she turned and dug out the piece of paper from underneath her pillow, the one signing off on her week of release, and handed it to Macey.

Bex immediately grabbed the page from Macey, who glared at her. "S.H.I.E.L.D.? A week?" Bex flipped the sheet over and again, frowning. "I don't know if I like this, Lizzie."

Liz shrugged and grabbed it back. "That's too bad then, because I'm doing it."

Cammie frowned. "Liz, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been behind an awful lot of shady stuff. The whole aliens and superheroes in New York thing, that was them. The Berserker incident. You don't know what you're getting involved in."

Macey cleared her throat, and the three of them looked at her. "I don't know what you're all so worked up about. She's going aboard a plane. Miles in the air. To work on fuel efficiency. With a bunch of science geeks. I really don't think there's much to worry about."

Bex and Cammie exchanged looks, Liz pulling her knees to her chest.

"Okay, so we're worried about our Lizzie. So here's the plan." Macey's eyes twinkled. "We do what we always do."

* * *

"Come on, oh, come on!" The Doctor yelled, steering his TARDIS into the vortex. "1942, you've got this, old girl." He gritted his teeth, gripping the controls tightly. The TARDIS groaned and sputtered, flailing out of control.

"Ahh." He slipped his jacket off, throwing it on the floor in defeat. "Come on, old girl. You can do it." He leaned back on the control panel. "Don't you worry, Ponds. I'll never stop trying."

Then all at once the TARDIS lurched, and he found himself thrown on the ground.

"Uh oh," he muttered. "Crashing."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello friends! Thanks for sticking around. It's been nearly a week since I posted a chapter, which I apologize for, it's been a whirlwind. I'll try to be quicker in the future.

A good deal of important-ness happened in this chapter! Once again, if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. Also constructive criticism is always welcome, as well as suggestions. Let me know what you think!


End file.
